ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Limited-time Challenges
Limited-Time Challenges Windows Point of order: The listed times on this page are 3AM - 6AM / 12 Noon - 3PM / 7PM - 10PM PST. (Also translated as needed.) Here's my concern: While 12 noon PST sounds about right (I live in AZ, and during DST [as is the case right now], we're on the same time), I can attest that 7PM is incorrect, and from my memory and experience, I'd argue that it's actually 8PM - 11PM PST (and translate as needed). It'll be a bit... complex?... to test the window itself; however, I will edit confirmation in once we hit 8PM my time. 02:08, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Keep in mind that Daylight Saving Time can make time zones more confusing too. UTC -8: PST UTC -7: PDT / MST UTC -6: MDT / CST UTC -5: CDT / EST UTC -4: EDT --[[User:Somnar|Somnar]] ([[User talk:Somnar|talk]]) 03:57, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Major Edit by Holthaus for this page Today, I revamped the whole page to come more into line with English users in the United States, Canada, and Great Britain and also match those countries up by concurrent periods involving the time zones used by those countries. I realize that I am leaving many other great countries out, but I have also included external links to web sites for users outside of those countries to better convert time for their use of the page. I hope this is helpful and will be of use to end some debate regarding presentation of the page. I did not create this page, so I wish to thank the contributors and editors up to this point for making it possible to come in and polish it up just a little bit. Please do not take offense with this editing action as time management and time matching is a very sensitive subject for many people, and it simply needed to have a change made to match what they need. Many thanks for your patience and allowance to make the changes, and I will see you in-game! -[[User:Holthaus|Holthaus]] ([[User talk:Holthaus|talk]]) 22:26, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Possibly better format for Limited Time Challenge Information (Central Time Zone as example) Hello, I create a XLSX spreadsheet, which for the Central Time Zone breaks both Standard and Daylight into two different spreadsheets. (Thus the file has four tables, two for each time zone.) The first table is similar to what already exists in the main document, but instead of just CST, it includes CDT as wells. The second table is a new and shows each time an objective will occurs. Second table CST example Vanquish Arcana: Sunday: 01:00 - 04:59 Monday: 17:00 - 20:59 Wednesday: 09:00 - 12:59 Gain Experience: Sunday: 05:00 - 08:59 Monday: 21:00 - 00:59 Wednesday: 13:00 - 16:59 Vanquish Birds: Sunday: 09:00 - 12:59 Thursday: 01:00 - 04:59 Friday: 17:00 - 20:59 Vanquish Lizards: Sunday: 13:00 - 16:59 Thursday: 05:00 - 08:59 Friday: 21:00 - 00:59 Vanquish Undead: Sunday: 17:00 - 20:59 Tuesday: 09:00 - 12:59 Saturday: 01:00 - 04:59 Spoils (Seals): Sunday: 21:00 - 00:59 Tuesday: 13:00 - 16:59 Saturday: 05:00 - 08:59 Crack Treasure Caskets: } Monday: 01:00 - 04:59 Tuesday: 17:00 - 20:59 Thursday: 09:00 - 12:59 Vanquish Aquans: Monday: 05:00 - 08:59 Tuesday: 21:00 - 00:59 Thursday: 13:00 - 16:59 Vanquish Amorphs: Monday: 09:00 - 12:59 Friday: 01:00 - 04:59 Saturday: 17:00 - 20:59 Vanquish Vermin: Monday: 13:00 - 16:59 Friday: 05:00 - 08:59 Saturday: 21:00 - 00:59 Physical Damage Kills: Tuesday: 01:00 - 04:59 Wednesday: 17:00 - 20:59 Friday: 09:00 - 12:59 Vanquish Beasts: Tuesday: 05:00 - 08:59 Wednesday: 21:00 - 00:59 Friday: 13:00 - 16:59 Magic Damage Kills: Wednesday: 01:00 - 04:59 Thursday: 17:00 - 20:59 Saturday: 09:00 - 12:59 Vanquish Plantoids: Wednesday: 05:00 - 08:59 Thursday: 21:00 - 00:59 Saturday: 13:00 - 16:59 The spreadsheet should print the two time zones (standard and daylight) on the front and back of one sheet for duplex printers (or two sheets). The spreadsheet is on Google Docs using the IBHalliwellJR at GMail account. If you have any comments, changes, suggestions, etc, please, drop me an email using IBHalliwellJR (GMail). The URL for the Central Time Zone spreadsheet is: http://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cyv6t2KPwwbXhZh5hWCrS5qETK4PKm5zWfx6DsodJYg/edit?usp=sharing While the spreadsheet (for each time zone) would be a great addition, I'm not sure how to convert XLSX to WIKI. I tried various approaches, but none were successful. This is why I went with the Google Docs and a link. Thank you and hope this helps others in the Central Time Zone and gives everyone an idead of your own. --[[User:IBHalliwell|IBHalliwell]] ([[User talk:IBHalliwell|talk]]) 19:38, July 11, 2016 (UTC) After thinking about it, I decided given the issues with the main article, I should post screen images of the CST and CDT tables (4 in total) I have been discussing. --[[User:IBHalliwell|IBHalliwell]] ([[User talk:IBHalliwell|talk]]) 20:59, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Should the tables be using 24 (instead of 12) hour clock? Hello, I'm wondering if the tables should be using the 24 (instead of the 12) hour clock. Why? For one, IMHO, it will save space and present a cleaner table. For example: 11:00 AM EST - 2:59 PM EST versus 13:00 - 14:49 EST saves 9 spaces. As for people being able to use the 24 hour clock, please, remember the in-game clock we all use is 24 hour. If you look at the XLS spreadsheet I created for the Central Time Zone (CST & CDT together) at: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cyv6t2KPwwbXhZh5hWCrS5qETK4PKm5zWfx6DsodJYg you'll be able to see use of the 24 hour clock (plus a table showing events and their three individual times). --[[User:IBHalliwell|IBHalliwell]] ([[User talk:IBHalliwell|talk]]) 10:50, July 19, 2016 (UTC) The CST time is off (shows CDT times) and is the EST showing EDT? Hello, I'm in the process of building an Eastern Time Zone spreadsheet and wanted to verify its information against the table here. Unfortunately, everything is off by an hour. It was then I looked back at the basis for my Central Time Zone spreadsheet and I realized the one on the main page is wrong. I know it says it is under going testing, but what testing is it under going? I live in Chicago and clearly know CDT and CST and the times don't match up. An example is Gain Experience, I know current the current times are: Central '''Daylight''' Time '''Gain Experience''' Sunday: 06:00 - 09:59 Monday: 22:00 - 01:59 Wednesday: 14:00 - 17:59 Central '''Standard''' Time '''Gain Experience''' Sunday: 05:00 - 08:59 Monday: 21:00 - 00:59 Wednesday: 13:00 - 16:59 Yet, the times on the Central '''Standard''' Time table are showing the CDT not CST times. The table says: 6:00 AM CST - 9:59 CST 10:00 PM CST - 1:59 AM CST (next day) 2:00 PM CST - 5:59 PM CST As you can see the above information matches the '''Daylight''' values not the '''Standard,''' even though they say CST (Standard). Another example is: I was on at 06:00 CDT and the game said the new challenge is Vanquish Aquans. The table said this would occur at 06:00 CST, but it occurred at 06:00 CDT (not CST). Bottom line: The CST table is wrong, but is right for CDT! '''NOTE:''' From what I can tell this also means the EST table could be wrong / off by an hour and is actually EDT not EST! Anyone else reading this who is in the Central Time Zone or can verify what I'm living, please, ring in. Anyone in the Eastern Time Zone (EST and/or EDT) should also weigh in, but be sure to know if you're EDT or EST. Thanks! --[[User:IBHalliwell|IBHalliwell]] ([[User talk:IBHalliwell|talk]]) 12:28, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Confirmed the CST table is off by an hour. Earlier today we fell back to CST. Logging into this morning and I noticed at 09:09 CST Birds were the limited time challenge NOT Gain XP, as the table says. Yet, during the CDT period the table was 100% correct. My guess on what happened (and it could be wrong): I noticed a LOT of people us "EST" year round and thus if someone who does this created the table during an EDT period. Well, as I say I might be wrong, but the EST table is also off by an hour from what I can tell. --[[User:IBHalliwell|IBHalliwell]] ([[User talk:IBHalliwell|talk]]) 18:32, November 6, 2016 (UTC) GMT LTC by objective